Hanyou Love Last Forever
by Inperfekshun
Summary: Inuyasha finally moves on and admits his feelings for Kagome. Kagome turns hanyou and the gang splits up to find Naraku.
1. Out with the old in with the new

**Title: **Hanyou Love Last Forever

Summary: Inuyasha finally moves on and admitts his feelings for Kagome. Kagome turns hanyou and the gang splits up to find Naraku. **WARNING LEMON. THIS STORY IS NOT FOR PEOPLE WHO THINK INUYASHA AND KIKYO BELONG TOGETHER.**

Chapter 1

It was a hot summer day and the inu gang had stoped by a river for a short break. Inuyasha was up in a tree near by(as usaul), Sango was waxing her hirakatsu, Miruko was sitting in the shade taking a nap, Kilala and Shippo were playing on the rocks in the river, and Kagome was sitting a the edge of the river with her feet in the water. She was looking at a braclet she had found in her room before she came back. Her father had given it to her before he died. It was beautiful it had a cresent moont on it (like the one on Sessy's head) it had plastic over most of it the plastic had a green, blue, and black mixture in it, at the tip of the moon there was a star connected. It was the second most precious thing to her, the first would always be Inuyasha. ' I love him but he only cares for Kikyo he will never love me the way I do.' Kagome thought as she looked up at him for a second to see he was staring her she then turn back to her braclet.

' She's so beautiful, kind, caring, and loving. Man she's perfect and I love her. I use to think I loved Kikyo...but thats over l love Kagome now but why do l keep hurting her and running to Kikyo.'

Kagome's voice broke his thoughts "Inuyasha?" she called. Inuyasha look down at her

"What wench? "

" I'm going for a walk. Want to come with? " she asked already knowing the answer

The only response she got was "Feh" as he jumped down to walk with her. Everyone was taking a nap so the two just left. ' Why do I keep running to Kikyo. I no longer love her, I have to stop running to her and tell Kagome how I really feel about her or else I'll lose her too.' Inuyasha stop when a oh to familier scent hit his nose his ears started twitching( it's so cute when he does that) and he started sniffing .

" What's wrong Inuyasha? " Kagome asked as she turned around to see why he had stopped

" That dirty wolf is coming "

And sure enough in less than a minute Koga was in front of Kagome holding her hand.

" Hello Kagome "

" Oh..uh..hi Koga. " Kagome stammered

" Hope mutt-face over there has been taking care of you " Koga said turning to Inuyasha for a second and then turning back

" I'm fine Koga"

" Yeah she's fine you mangy wolf now leave." Inuyasha said as he push Koga away from Kagome as he unseathed Tetsusaiga, Kagome fell over a root growing out of the ground and cut her hand. She got mad at Inuyasha because if he hadn't push Koga she wouldn't have fallen.

" Inuyasha SIT BOY"

THUD

" Koga I think you should leave now" Kagome said hiding her cut hand behind her back

" Ok Kagome, I'll see you around " and with that Koga was gone. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand from behind and Kagome spun around. Inuyasha looked at the cut he had given her. Kagome blushed " Inuyasha..." he put the her finger in his mouth to stop the bleeding, he took the red tie on her shirt and rapped in around her finger.

" Thank you."

" Keh"

He grabbed her hand and took her back to camp where the others had made a fire. Kagome made dinner, everyone eat and went to sleep.' How much rest do you need in one god damn day, I mean they all fell asleep and now there sleeping again. Damn lazy bastards.' Inuyasha thought as one of Kikyo's soul collectors passed by him.' This is my chance to tell Kikyo it's over and I'm not going to pass up this oppurtunity.' With that Inuyasha jumped off in to the forest following the collector.

' Somethings wrong I don't fell right' Kagome thought as she woke up to see Inuyasha was gone and one of Kikyo's soul collectors ' He must have gone to see Kikyo.' the thought made her mad and sad. She got up and followed it to a clearing where she hide behind a tree to avoid being seen.

" Inuyasha will you come to hell with me now?" asked the undead priestess that stood before Inuyasha

" I'm sorry Kikyo, but I will not go to hell with you " he answered her

Kagome was shocked, happy, but shocked.

" Inuyasha why do you refuse? You said once before that you would come with me back to hell. Is it because of my reincarnation."

Inuyasha didn't answer her, he didn't even look her in the eyes

" I see, that whore has stolen your heart from me,"

" You will NOT insult Kagome like that I won't allow you to. I love Kagome you have no right to talk about her like that."

Kikyo gave him an evil glare, but Inuyasha just glared right back. Her soul collectors took her away before she disappered she said one last thing " You once said you loved me, Inuyasha. You made a promise to me that I intend on making you keep" and with that she disappered. Inuyasha stared at the sky at where she had once been when he heard something snap. Inuyasha put his hand on tetsusiaga's hilt when Kagome came from behind the tree she had been hiding behind and slowly walked towards Inuyasha.

" Did you mean it?" Kagome asked as she reached him " Did you mean it when you said you loved..." Kagome was cut off when Inuyasha...


	2. What's happening?

**Title: **Hanyou Love Last Forever

Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello reviewers glare evily at author I'm sorry I didn't review earlier I didn't know how please don't hurt me Hide in corner Well heres the 2nd chapter still hiding**

" Did you mean it?" Kagome asked as she reached him " Did you mean it when you said you loved..." Kagome was cut off when Inuyasha kissed her. He broke the kiss a second later " I did " he said as kissed her again more passionately he licked and nibbled at her bottom lip asking for enterance. Kagome hestitanly opened her mouth for him as his tougue caressed her mouth sucking on her tongue encouraging her to do the same. She put her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss and he put his arms around her waist to deepen it even more. The kiss lasted a few moments but to them it felt like an eternity when they finally broke the kiss for air.

" I love you Inuyasha" Kagome said in between breathes.

" I love you too, Kagome" he said as he held her in his arms.

" We should head back now." Kagome said with a yawn

Inuyasha pick Kagome up ( like a toddler her arms around his neck and his arms under her butt) and ran back to camp where everyone else was still asleep. He went over to her sleeping bag and tried to put her down but she just wrapped her arms around him tighter. Inuyasha sighed and gave up he would let her sleep with him tonight and he jumped into his tree.He breathed in her sweet scent he smelt something different ' what is that it smells all most...demonic' he just shrugged it off and decided to go to sleep and think about it during reasonable hours and with that he went to sleep.

The next morning Kagome woke up having to use the bathroom, she had two strong arms around her waist. She looked up to see it was Inuyasha holding her she loved being close to her but that didn't change the fact that she had to go to the bathroom. She was about to get out of his lap when she noticed that she was high in a tree she grabbed on to him for dear life and woke him up by mistake.

" Hey your up." Inuyasha said

" Yes and I wish I was down on the ground."

Inuyasha chuckled and jumped down and put Kagome on the ground as so as her feet touch the ground she left into the forest. Inuyasha had an idea of why she left so he just got wood for her to start breakfast. She came back a minute later and got out five bowls of ramen and started making breakfast. When she started making breakfast everyone wake up to eat. After breakfast everyone help pack up camp and they started on there journey again. Kagome walked with Inuyasha instead of walking and talking with Sango.

" What do you think happen with those two," Shippo asked sitting on Miruko's shoulder

" I don't know but it can't be bad they're getting along," Sango said slightly sad she was left behind with Miruko but happy her friend was getting to spend time with her crush.

They soon came to a village they decided to ask if Naraku had been this way because the last place they had been told them to go this way.

" Excuse me kind sir did a ominous cloud pass over here a while back," Miruko asked

" Yes there was I think it went east," the old man answered

" What are you talking about you old fool it went west," said another man who had over heard the conversation. The men in the village started to argue over who was right or who was wrong or say what they thought.

" We have a small problem here which way do we go we don't know who is right and who is wrong," Sango stated

" I agree this is quite a problem," Miruko agreed. They thought for a moment trying to think of what to do, they could actually waste time going both ways.

" I got it " exclaimed Kagome having the perfect idea. She went to her overly stuffed bookbag and pulled out two walkie-talkies.

" How the hell is this suppose to help us?" Inuyasha asked holding the strange box in his hand.

" I you would let me explain." Kagome said a little impatient with the hanyou " These are walkie talkies you talk in to it and the other person listens. You hold down the green button to talk and let it go to listen okay? I'll show you stay right there I'll be back in a minute or two." She said as she ran to the forest, out of Inuyasha's ear shot. They all stood there looking at the box Kagome had given Inuyasha.

" Hello" Kagome's voice came out of the box

Inuyasha pushed the button to talk like Kagome said " Wow Kagome how did you do that" they all asked talking in to the strange box.

" It's cool right well I'll be back a the village in a AHHHHHH" Kagome screamed

" What's wrong Kagome, is it a demon" Inuyasha shouted into the walkie talkie

" AHHHHH IT HURTS AHHHH" Kagome screamed in pain. Inuyasha took off into the forest to find her and make sure she was ok. Inuyasha soon found her in a forest clearing on the ground. ' oh no it's happen that's what I smelt ' Inuyasha thought as he picked her up and ran back to the village. All the men in the village where still arguing over who was right when they heard Kagome scream in pain and saw Inuyasha running to the village. One man ran up to Inuyasha.

" My wife can help," the man offered

" No one can help " Inuyasha whispered " Can I just lay her down in your house." Inuyasha asked. He already knew what was going to happen and no one in the world was going to be able to help Kagome now they would just have to what until it was over.

Shippo heard what Inuyasha had said with his demon ears but he didn't know what was so wrong they couldn't help. They all followed the man to his house and layed Kagome down on a mat.

" Inuyasha...what did you mean no one can help Kagome," Shippo asked curiosly

" Tell us what do you know that we don't know," Miroku asked his eyebrow raised.

Inuyasha just looked at the floor he didn't want to answer, he knew he should but he couldn't, he knew it was all his fault that Kagome was in pain. He didn't need the others yelling and getting mad at him, he felt bad enough.

" Inuyasha tell us we need to know so we can help her," Sango said slightly mad that her best friend, her little sister was in pain. She refused to believe that there was nothing she could do to help.

" There's nothing we can do to help but wait," Inuyasha snapped back

" I don't believe you there has to be something we can do to help," Sango said about ready to cry.

" There's nothing and you'll see what happens later because I don't feel like explaining or defending my self." Inuyasha said looking away from them all. When Kagome screamed again she fell into Miroku's arms and cried into his chest.

In Kagome's Mind

" Where am I anyone here, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala,...INUYASHA" Kagome screamed but all she heard was here voice echo. She looked around to see where she was it was dark all around her she saw one speak of light and began to run in that direction. She ran and she ran but the more she ran the farther away the light seem to get then she seem to run faster and faster almost as fast as Inuyasha. Her eyes got sharper and she could see a little more in the darkness. She could hear her own breath more than ever before. She finally reached the light and jumped into it and then she could see darkness again. She heard light breath like people where all around her and she smelt some thing sweet and intoxicating. She open her eyes to see another dark area and a red light she moved slowly toward it.

' Come to me Kagome' the sound came from the red light and Kagome jumped back

" Who are you" Kagome asked

' I am you now'

" What are you talking about"

' Come to me Kagome come to the light and become one with me '

Kagome was scared at first but something seem to draw her to the light she walked in to the light and felt a burning sensation she opened her eyes to she two other Kagome standing in front of her. One looked scary like Inuyasha when he was full demon and the other on looked like her they all grabbed hands and they seem to become on. Then she woke up not opening her eyes she could hear birds and people breathing she shot up and looked to see where she was she was in someones hut and all her friends were there. Inuyasha's eyes suddenly snapped open and he looked at her differently then normal and everyone else woke up.

" Kagome what...what happen to you" Sango asked shocked

" What are you talking about," she asked confused as to why everyone was staring at her. Inuyasha got up went to her backpack and got her mirror and handed it to her. She looked at him weirdly then looked in her mirror and what she saw scared her.

" AHHHHHHHHH AH AH AHHHHHHHHH "

**A/N i think i'll stop there oh what do you know a cliffe. what did Kagome see that scared her so much. R&R and tell me what u think of the story so far and if u have any suggestions that would be nice. O and sorry if my spelling is off i don't have spell check sorry**

**See ya**

**Lub Kagome2901**


	3. A BIG CHANGE

**Title: **Hanyou Love Last Forever

**A/N: Hi thanks 4 the reviews most of u knew what happen 2 Kagome. i guess it was kind of obvious, but 4 the people who don't know here is ch. 3. Enjoy' O sorry i didn't update sooner but i couldn't find my story that i had already wrote on paper. i still can't find it but thats beside the point. This chapter will probably be pretty short **

Chapter 3

" AHHHHHHHH AH AH AHHHHHHHHH" Kagome screamed

Everyone had there hands over there ears trying to save their hearing. Kagome looked at herself in the mirror she now had two black doggie ears on the top of her head and they had shappire tips. Her hair was longer with shappire mixed in, her nails were now sharp and clawed. Her eyes were now gold-brown ( A/N: gold pretty much domainating). The weirdest thing to Kagome, and let's face it this was all pretty werid, was had a tail. A fluffy black and shappire tail. ( A/N: Her tail isn't like sessy's tail if u watch Mew Mew Power the characher Rene has a tail thats what Kagome's tail looks like and if u read Tokyo Mew Mew i don't remember her name but the one infused with the wolf) Kagome's friends were about to comfort her when she got up and ran out of the hut.

' I can't let Inuyasha see me like this' Kagome thought as she ran into the forest. Kagome could hear Inuyasha calling her name but she didn't care she ran faster as she began to cry. ' I don't want him to think I hate him or am disgused with him and the way he looks'

' WHY? Why didn't I tell her? I guess because I hoped it wasn't what I thought it was. What...I smell salt water. S-she's crying she hates being a half demon...which means she probably hates me. Who would truly love a worthless half-breed like me?' Inuyasha thought as he slowed down but keep running. ' NO! I have to tell her.'

Inuyasha finally cought up with her and grabbed her arm to stop her from running away.

" Kagome..."

" Let me go" Kagome screamed as she struggled against his grasp not turning to him so he wouldn't see her crying it's not like she hated him or hanyous she was just afraid of what was happening and needed time to think but he wouldn't let her go not until he had told her what he had to say.

" Kagome just listen to me "

" Nooo let me go," Kagome screamed

Inuyasha was getting annoyed he turned her to face him he pulled her with force he knew he hadn't hurt her because of her new demon blood. " I'll let you go after I'm done telling you what I have to say," Inuyasha said anger evident in his voice and eyes.

" What do you want," she yelled at him

" I WANT to help you," he yelled back

" How can you help me?" she asked still yelling. Inuyasha was getting pissed off with her yelling at him when all he was trying to do was help her.

" Dammit will you stop and listen to me," Inuyasha yelled and then took a in a deep breath to calm himself. Kagome waited for him to recompose himself. " Ok Myoga once told me that sometimes if demon blood or saliva gets in a humans blood system they turn into a half demon of the same kind. Since my saliva got in your blood system your now a half dog-demon. " He explain and was now trying to catch his breath.( A/N: he was talking fast )

" Oookay, Three questions. One why were you and Myoga on this topic?" Kagome asked curiously. Inuyasha began to blush remembering why him and the old demon had been talking about it.

" Uh...that's not important. Next question," Inuyasha said trying to get off the subject.

Kagome just stared at him for a moment but knew that she would find out later " Ok number two is when did your blood or saliva get into my blood system?" she asked

" Oi, when I put your finger in my mouth to stop the bleeding," Inuyasha said

" Oh yeah. Number three is you said become a demon of the same kind that means have some of the same traits and no more right?"

" Yeah. So?" Inuyasha asked wondering what she was getting at

" Then why do I have a tail? You don't have one." Kagome said while waging her new tail

" Well you see I actually do have a tail I just hide mine. The last thing I need is humans petting my tail along with my ears." Inuyasha said.

" Inuyasha do you hate me now?" Kagome asked as she leaned up againist him.

" Hate you? I could never hate you, I think you look great." Inuyasha said as he captured her lips in a quick kiss that ended as soon as it started." Now let's go back the others will start to worry." Inuyasha stated as he bent down so she could get on his back.

" Can't I just jump like you do?" she asked really confused but got on his back none the least

" I have to train you first," Inuyasha said. The rest of the trip back to the village was spent in silents( A/N: yes Kagome ran a good distance. She can run fast but not as fast as Inuyasha yet just in cae your wondering why she didn't just run back.)

They finally came back to the village where the others were waiting at the hut for them to return.

" Kagome!" Shippo shreiked as he jumped into his adopted mothers arms.

" Are you ok?" Sango asked as she hugged her best friend

" Yes, Lady Kagome, we were most worried about you," Miruko greeted

" Hmm...Shippo you smelled like...bananas and Sango you smell like vinalla and Miruko smells like blue berries and Inuyasha smells like..." Kagome stopped she didn't know what he smelled like she just know it was amazing. She took a moment to studyed his smell so she would never forget it.

Inuyasha ached an eye brow wondering why she had stopped but he noticed her studying his scent more than anyone elses.

" Like..." Inuyasha continued

Kagome snapped out of the whatever trance she was in

" I don't know but it smells nice." she answered

" So Kagome what happen to you," Sango asked

" Inuyasha..."

" What!" Inuyasha asked. He had jumped on the roof by now

" Explain" she commanded. Inuyasha sighed and jumped down as Kagome jumped up and laid down on the roof. ( A/N: Yes Inuyasha still has to train her but she can use some of her power but she has to unlock her true potential.) By the time Inuyasha finished explaining, defending himeself, and answering his friends questions he had a headache and it was dark. Inuyasha decided to sleep on the roof in the nice summer air. Kagome was still up on the roof looking at the stars her ears twitching as she heard him jump up.

" You planning on sleeping out her too," Inuyasha asked getting comfortable.

" Sure why not? It's a nice summer night." she said not looking at him

" So are you ok with being a hanyou now?" Inuyasha asked slightly afraid of her answer

" Of course I'm ok with it," she said turning to him hearing the slight fear in his voice " I just have to get use to the sounds and smells. Gods how do you stand it?" she asked

" I was born with it so I'm use to it," he said sleepy

" Your tired I'll bother you in the morning," she joked turning over to go to sleep.

" Oh great," he said with a small chuckle

" G'night Inuyasha," Kagome said before she feel into a nice slumber

" Goodnight...my love," Inuyasha said as he also went to sleep. He would start her training in the morning it would be fun he would do what he did best. He would totally piss her off.

**A/N: Like i said i couldn't find my written story so this is COMPLETELY different from what i wrote but I think it's better. R&R and i'll try and update faster but i don't want to end up bored with this story and stop doing.**

**See ya**

**Lub Kagome2901**


	4. Training and I love you

**Title: Hanyou Love Last Forever**

**A/N: Ok i updated sorry it took so long i didn't quiet know how 2 do this chapie and i had exams, make up work 4 the end of the grading period, 2 b-day paries in a row, other times i just didn't feel like writing, so sue me, not literally, but i had a hell of alot more too so enjoy. ch. 4 everyone**

Chapter 4

" Goodnight...my love," Inuyasha said as he also went to sleep. He would start her training in the morning it would be fun he would do what he did best. He would totally piss her off.

The next morning

" Of course you can stay here as long as you need to, that girl has been through a big change and is going to need time to get use to here new...gift." said Hitomi. ( Hitomi is the village women who was going to try and help. but they ended up just staying at their house this is her.)

" Thank you kind woman." Miroku said as he kissed Hitomi's hand trailing ever so higher. Satomi( Hitomi's hushand) and Sango came and hit him on the head, Sango dragged him by the ear to a corner in the room.

" Stay away from my wife." Satomi yelled holding on to his wife possesively. Just then Inuyasha came into the hut streching and yawning.

" Good morning Inuyasha." Shippo greeted.

" Yeah good morning to you to runt." Inuyasha said sitting down in a corner oppisite Sango and Miroku. They seemed to be having one of their moments.

" Where's Kagome?" Sango asked

" I left her on the roof sleeping." Inuyasha said remembering how sweet and innocent she looked in her sleep.

" So what are we going to do about Kagome?" Miroku asked

" Well I'm going to start training her today after breakfast. I heard you already made arrangments to stay here." Inuyasha said. He wake up earlier but decided to stay on the roof and admire Kagome, so he heard they could stay along with Miruko getting hit in the head

" We want to help train her too Inuyahsa we thought, if you don't get your hand away from me monk, " Sango trailed to Miroku who's hand had been slowly snaking towards her ass. Miroku quickly withdrew his hand and put on an innocent face. " we could try fighting with her and help build up her skills."

" That's a good idea but, I'm going to train her first so she gets the basics and everthing first you can help tomorrow." Inuyasha said

" Or maybe Inuyasha just wants to be allow with Kagome so he can..." Miroku's sentence never finished because Sango slapped him so hard he fell unconscious

" What's with all the noise?" Kagome asked as she walked in rubbing her eyes sleepily. Shippo jumped into her lap as she sat down next to Inuyasha

" Miruko being a pervert, Sango accidently knocking him unconscious you know the usual." Inuyasha said boredly

" It's to early in the morning to be acting like a pervert." Kagome said.

They eat breakfast, Miruko wake up when he smelt the food cooking unfortantly for Sango she wanted him to stay like that, and Inuyasha called Kagome out to a field to "talk"

" Kagome I just thought you should know the truth," Inuyasha started his back to Kagome.

" Tell me the truth about what?" Kagome asked

" That I...turned you into a hanyou on purpose,"

" WHAT? You said you didn't mean to," Kagome said angerly

" Well I lied I had to keep you from getting total pissed at me, but you seem ok with it so I decided to tell you." Inuyasha said

Kagome ran at him, ready to beat the shit out of him for what he did. Inuyasha easily dodged her attack and took off. Kagome had hit a tree and made it fall to the ground and took off after Inuyasha. The others heard the tree fall down and grabbed their weapons and things to go make sure they were alright.

Inuyasha just stood there in the middle of the clearing waiting for Kagome to attack again. She charged at him and tried to punch him but he dodged it, she keep punching she tried one more time but he jumped out of the way, as soon as he landed on the ground she kicked at him but he caught her foot.

" Oh come on Kagome. Can't you do anything" Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

Kagome was fuming now she hated felling like she couldn't do anything and was useless. Kagome turned really fast kicking Inuyasha at the same time as getting her foot out of his grasp so she could kick his ass with it. He flipped in mid air to get ready for her next attack. She rapidly punched and kicked at him never really getting him but she needed a way to vent. Kagome got tired after ten minutes of none stop punching and kicking and had stopped for a break.

" Ah Kagome your so weak, Kikyo could have done fifty times better. She was tough and smart, always determined...," Inuyasha continued on and on and Kagome stood there hurt and enraged. ' I thought he loved me, he said it so why is he trying to make me feel to bad about not being like Kikyo. ' Kagome thought to herself tears brimming her eyes threatening to fall any minute. Inuyasha could smell the salt water of her tears, the smell of her tears made him want to stop and comfort her and tell her it was all a lie and than he loved her, but he couldn't stop he had to get her to fight with all her might and that is what he was going to do. He would tell her it was all a lie later.

Inuyasha keep going when all of a sudden came Kagome's shreik " Demon flame." Inuyasha turned sharply to see Kagome running towards him her claws fully engulfed in fire. Inuyasha just barely got away, his shirt schinged a little bit but not much.

" I thought you loved me, but here you are going on and on about Kikyo. How dare you play with me heart like they." Kagome said her hands still on fire as she ran towards Inuyasha.

' This must be one of her special attacks, damn she learns fast. I just need to stay away from her flaming claws and let her vent for a little while that's all and then she calm down and I can tell her everything.' Inuyasha thought jumping into the tree to avoid her attack.

Fifteen minutes later Sango and Miroku came to the clearing to see Inuyasha running around the clearing for dear life as Kagome chased after him with flaming claws

" KAGOME? What happen to your hands?" Sango asked not daring to go towards her.

Inuyasha landed in front of her. " It's her speacial attack." Inuyasha said as he jumped off just as fast as he landed before them to continue to run for his life.

Two hours later

Kagome had started to slow down a LITTLE, so the others left Inuyasha to his impending doom because they were hungry.

" Kagome please stop." Inuyasha begged

" Why should I? You hurt me now I'm going to hurt you." Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha gulped. " I was lying, about everything I said to you today about you turning in to a hanyou. And Kikyo couldn't do better then you in a damn thing. And I LOVE YOU." Inuyasha yelled

The flames went out in Kagome's hands as she tackled Inuyasha with a hug. " You really mean it?"

Inuyasha relaxed and ran his hand through her hair. " Of course I mean it. The first time the second time and everytime I say it."

Kagome and Inuyasha went back to the hut when Inuyasha's stomach started growling, they raced there. Kagome won. Inu claimed it was because he was tired after running away from her for 2 hrs and 15 mins.

They sleep on the roof again that night. The next week the gang worked on training Kagome when they finally finished they said good bye and went there separate ways. It was about mid day when Inuyasha and Kagome heard screams coming from a near by village.

" Inuyasha we have to good see whats going on." Kagome said

" Fine, it may even be Naraku." Inuyasha said as they speeded off to the village. When they came to the village most of the people were running out of the village and the houses were on fire. Inuyasha grabbed a random man.

" Whats going on here?" Inuyasha asked. But before the man could utter an answer he was struck with lightning. Inuyasha quickly dropped the man before he was struck to.

" You must be Inuyasha, I've been waiting for you." Came a womans voice.

" And who the hell might you be?" Inuyasha cursed

" I'm..."

A/N: i think i'll stop right there. sorry it took me so long 2 do this chappie and sorry 4 skipping the week of training but it all seemed the same 2 me. but whatever if u think i should tell about it and add funny stuff into it i'll go back and redo this chappie it will probably end up in another chappie if i do that but what the hell. next ch. has lemon in it. so R&R i like seeing what people think before i update so u don't review it's going 2 take longer.

Lub,

Kagome2901


	5. yes or no

yes or no

Hi everyone sorry i didn't update but my friend but my friend has been bugging me about being in my story. It is very important u review ur opinon to me or i'll just put her in like she asked. Her role she wants to be Sesshomaru's mate so review and tell me if u mind or don't mind. thank u

Lub,

Kiyori6290

P.S. Yeah I changed my name.


	6. sorry but this is important

**sorry but this is important**

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating and i know ur going to hate me for this but i think i messed up the story. one i took inuyasha out of character and two i messed up the man way i was going to do this fanfiction. so i'm thinking about restarting this fanfiction. What do u think. And i need a beta. my computer doesn't have mirosoft word so i have no spell check and sometimes i just mess things up so if anyone is willing to be my beta let me know in a review or email me and tell me if u would total hate me if i started over.

Lub,

Kiyori986


End file.
